We are generating hundreds of separate short stretches of sequence data that needs to be analyzed by the GCG package. This will enable us to determine which clones overlap, which may have resulted from co-ligation events, and which have repetitive DNA sequences such as ALU or LINE elements. Analysis with the GCG package will also enable searches of the Genebank database.